Links adventure
by lastlink
Summary: Link and Navi's big adventure as they travel through Hyrule searching for the gems and medalions to save the land. Will they destroy the evil, save the princess and defeat the evil king! FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Me: HI my first chapter ever

**Link:…………**

**Navi: What he is trying to say is enjoy**

Chapter 1

Snores emitted loudly from the tiny tree house. Our hero Link tossed and turned.

"HEY, wake up, how can Hyrule be saved by such a lazy boy!?" shouted a small blue fairy who had somehow found a way to sneak into Link's tree house. Link sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Come on the great Deku tree wants to see you." Link sighed and climbed out of bed. The fairy called Navi was very annoying and continued to buzz around his head.

"Hey Link," Saria shouted from the bottom of his tree house. Link couldn't help but smile. Saria had been his best friend since as long as he could remember. Even though she was known as Kokiri or forest folk and he was not. "Good luck with the Deku tree, oh and take this for good luck," and she placed an ocarina in Link's hand. "Try it out"

Link placed the ocarina to his mouth and blew. The note was crisp and sweet. He nodded his thanks and continued his journey to the Deku Tree. The forest was quieter then usual no birds were chirping and it had an uneasy feeling almost sad. Link couldn't help notice that no Kokiri were out doing their usual chores.

"There it is just up ahead!" Navi hollered in Link's pointed ear. Link yelped and glared at Navi. "Oops sorry." They turned toward the Deku tree.

"Welcome Link, and welcome Navi." The Deku tree's voice was both wise and ancient as if in its lifetime it had seen too much. "Courageous Link I require your help. There is an evil beast lurking inside me, I need you to vanquish it with this." Waving one of its long thick braches the Deku tree pulled a small sword hidden from beneath its roots. Link scooped up the sword and examined it. The hilt was made of an unusual wood but it looked very sturdy.

"Now Link your first test awaits will you accept it?"

Link nodded.

"Good, now go forth and accept your destiny!" The Deku tree opened his gigantic mouth and Link went forth to begin his quest.

Me: Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Link:………

Link:……….

Navi: ?! Enjoy?

Chapter 2.

Gohma

It was very dim inside the Deku Tree. The only light was from the entrance of which Link had entered from. Navi stayed behind Link not knowing what might happen next.

"Whoa, I never thought inside the Great Deku Tree would be so creepy. Not only that but who knows what will pop out in front of us it is so dark," Navi shivered. Link silently nodded his head in agreement as they set out to examine the large room. What they discovered that surprised them both were giant cobwebs that covered the dank walls and where giant pillars tall enough to reach the sky. There was enough eeriness to make even the bravest warriors skin crawl but Link, braver than others kept his sword in hand, ready for anything. It was then they heard a light pitter patter on the floor of an uncovered corner!

"Who daresssss dissturb Gohma! Queen of all arachnids!"

Then a hideous creature appeared from the shadows of the corner. Looking like a spider about ten feet tall but, instead of eight different eyes there was one giant one, vicious fangs dripping as a hideous smile appeared.

"Eeeek! This most be the monster bringing pain to the Great Deku Tree!" Navi shrieked in terror.

Link held his sword in front of himself and Navi, keeping it in-between him and the monster know as Gohma. But then out of nowhere the monster lunged at Link, caught off guard not able to block the slash to his right arm.

"Ohh, Link you're bleeding"

Link glanced down to find a deep gash in his arm. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Link began circling slowly around Gohma.

"You are a young one. You shall taste oh, ssssso fresh, and sssweet," She crackled opening her mouth showing her giant fangs. Lunging again at Link but this time he was ready, as she got closer he jumped and stabbed his sword deep into her giant eye. Gohma screamed in agony, slashing out wildly around her. Blue blood splattered to the ground until finally the rampage suddenly stopped, crashing down to the floor. Link, leaning on one of the pillars for support for loss of blood was catching his breath. Feeling dizzy because of it.

"Hey Link look over there," Navi spook in awe. Raising his head he saw that where Gohma once lay there was a glowing, crystal heart.

"Well I guess the goddesses are on our side today. Now hurry and get it,"

Felling slightly annoyed that after that huge fight she was still as bossy as ever. He stumbled over to the heart trying not to hit the stupid fairy on the way. Navi was getting annoyed at how slow he was going and yelled at him to hurry up. Once he got there he reached out with his good arm and toughed feeling a wonderful feeling. He felt stronger, but what surprised his was that the gash the Gohma had given him was gone, like it was never even there. Even the tiredness he felt from being wakened up by a loud mouth fairy had also vanished. Link picked up the kokiri sword that lay half embedded n the ground and put it back into its sheath. Knowing that he would need it soon.

"Let's go see how the Great Deku Trees feeling,"

Link nodded and raced out and through the entrance with Navi following.

"Thank you Link and Navi,"

"If it wasn't for me Link would have been a goner," Navi remarked proudly. Choosing to ignore the little fairy Link just sighed.

"Link, take this as a reward," The Deku tree said. Reaching with it'd roots he pulled out a Green gem from his leaves.

This is the reason that monster was in side of me," He started, "Link take this to the princess inside Hyrule castle. She will tell you the rest," He whispered in a quiet voice.

"Take it to her," he said with his last breath. The colour of the once green leaves slowly faded to a dull gray. Knowing the Deku tree was gone Link turned away and slowly walked out of the grove knowing there was nothing more he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the Delay My friend Lily's computer broke down and I use hers to Put my stories onto fan fiction.

SO here is chapter 3

Chapter. 3

As Link made his way through Kokiri village, he couldn't help but notice many kokiri had come to see him off. This turned out not as planned as most of them seemed rather angry, some even to scared to look directly at him.

"They think and blame you for the death of the Great Deku Tree," Navi whispered softly in his ear, "Since The Great Deku Tree was the protector of this forest who knows what will happen will become of the Kokiri and the village. The sooner we find this princess Zelda the better." After going past the other angry Kokiri Link and Navi finally approached the whole that would take them to a whole new, unknown world to them.

"Link, wait!" a voice called out from behind them. Link turned around to see Saria running towards them with tears in her bright, green eyes.

"Please Link promise me, promise me that you will never forget me. And that we will see each other real soon?" Saria cried as she wrapped her arms around Link, pulling into a tight hug. Link nodded with a smile as he finally pulled away, noticing more tears in her eyes.

"I always knew you were different from the rest of us, good-bye Link," Saria said turning around and rushed off, Link thought he could hear so a sob as she ran off. His ears drooped and set off to explore the kingdom of Hyrule.

WEll that's it so review and mostly enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

ANNOUNCEMENT:

To my faithful readers,

Thank you, first of all for taking the time to review and read my story, I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me and helps me become a better writer. Unfortunately I will no longer be writing any more of the stories I have posted as my access to a computer is extremely limited. As well, I am currently re-writing The Pendant as I was unsatisfied with my first draft. Please review my stories as it gives me helpful advice to improve. I look forward to posting more stories in the future but as for now an currently just too busy.

I'm getting high just off of life :O

Sincerely,

Sarah


End file.
